En la Oscuridad
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: A oscuras los sentimientos salen a la luz. Un vistazo a la mente y los sentimientos de Draco antes de convertirse en uno de los magos más odiados por la comunidad mágica. Oneshot.


**Hola!! Pues solo para decir que este Oneshot _Draco/Pansy_ fue re-escrito el 2 de Julio del 2009, como regalo "perfeccionado" para la amiga y beta más honesta, talentosa y alentadora que hay en . Va para ti Samara Cuenta Cuentos. Te quiero nena y espero que te guste que te lo regale XD. **

**Disclaimer: Nada, absolutamente nada es mío. He dicho. **

* * *

**En la Oscuridad**

**~*~**

Oscuridad absoluta, ni un solo sonido. Ni siquiera el ulular de las viejas lechuzas llega a esa región marchita del castillo. Las mazmorras, la región olvidada. Una fina capa de hielo comienza a cubrir la vieja piedra de los calabozos milenarios. Todo mundo ahí duerme, todo mundo excepto ellos dos. Dos almas concentradas en su propio mundo. Dos almas que comparten en mismo desesperante y angustioso sentimiento.

Las pesadas antorchas que cuelgan de las lozas en las paredes de piedra están apagadas ya, los otrora crepitantes leños de la chimenea ahora no son más que humeantes cenizas. El frío penetra y cala hasta los huesos y la oscuridad impide ver nada.

Unos tormentosos ojos grises miran al vacío, sabiendo que no serán capaces de lograr su cometido. Draco sabe que posiblemente morirá. Con sólo 17 años, porque ayer mismo fue su cumpleaños; y como van las cosas, será probablemente el último que celebre. Siente como se le erizan los cabellos de la nuca y sabe que está siendo observado, calculadora y detenidamente. Es ella, como todas las noches desde que es capaz de soportar las bajas temperaturas. Casi puede asegurar que se ha quitado los zapatos y está recostada en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Pansy lo sabe. Ayer en la noche, cuando se quedaron a solas, se lo dijo. Y, tal y como había esperado, ella lloró, frenéticamente. Largos y delgados hilos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul zafiro, recordándole a su madre. La verdad es que nunca la había visto así, tan fuera de sus casillas. Lloró, gritó, lo golpeó, se puso de rodillas y le rogó, le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Pero es que entonces, no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hacerlo si quería tener una mínima posibilidad de vida. Y no morirá si lo hace bien, eso le dijeron. Eso fue lo que prometieron.

Oye, siente la acompasada respiración de su silenciosa acompañante a sus espaldas. Eso es lo desesperante, es el silencio lo que lo tortura. No saber que hacer, ni que va a suceder. Draco se pone lentamente de pie y se voltea para mirarla. No tiene ninguna expresión grabada en su cara blanca como la porcelana, tan sólo lo mira. Y, a pesar de la inexpresividad, del abrumador silencio, le dice todo con la mirada.

Draco se sorprende de que ella todavía lleve puesto el uniforme, pero se abstiene de preguntar el porqué. Pansy se ha quedado con las mallas y la falda, pero la túnica se la ha quitado hace ya bastante tiempo, dejando ver su sweater azul marino con una serpiente plateada bordada en el pecho, justo en el centro del corazón.

A Draco casi se le sale una media sonrisa llena de nostalgia al contemplar el reptil, enroscado sobre su cola. ¿Cómo olvidar sólo por un segundo su misión, cuando lleva el recordatorio justo al lado del corazón? ¿Cómo olvidar la suerte que correrá su familia si no lo logra?

Es un peso demasiado grande para cargar sobre sus hombros, pero también es demasiado tarde para quitárselo de encima. Lo hará por su madre, por su padre, por él mismo. Por probarse que puede recuperar la antigua gloria de los Malfoy, por probarse al fin digno de ser quién es.

La mirada se le ensombreció de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad. Tenía miedo, demasiado. Miedo de lo que no podría ser. Pansy estaba aterrada, él no le había dicho ni una palabra de los planes que tenía, tan sólo le había planteado la situación. Por fin apartó sus ojos de los de Draco y los fijó en algún punto perdido. El cerró los párpados con fuerza. No quería mirarla y ver todo lo que hubiera podido ser si tan sólo se hubiera negado a hacerlo. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Pansy se la apartó bruscamente.

Estaba llorando, otra vez. Pero no lo miró, siguió con la vista perdida en alguna parte. Draco sabía que ella estaba aterrada, preocupada, enojada. Él estaba igual.

-Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás – le susurró – tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Porqué? – le preguntó ella, la voz quebrada por su silencioso llanto. -¿Porqué tú, Draco? ¿Porqué no otro?

-Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo- respondió.

Pansy suspiró y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse a causa de los sollozos acallados. Draco se acercó más, se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó los hombros en un abrazo.

-Vas a morir, – musitó ella, su voz apenas audible – te van a matar.

-No- aseguró él, aunque no estaba nada convencido de ello-. No voy a morir.

-Oh… vete Draco- dijo ella y lo apartó de sí. Él se puso en pie de un salto y golpeó la pared encima de la cabeza de Pansy con el puño. Sangre. Su mano nívea y congelada era recorrida por la sangre tibia de sus venas. Sus nudillos raspados en carne viva.

-¡¿Crees que yo quiero hacerlo?!- le gritó él, tomándola por los antebrazos y obligándola ponerse en pie. -¡¿Crees que yo quiero matarlo?! ¿Qué quiero convertirme en un asesino?

- Pues entonces no lo hagas – le dijo ella, con el pánico reflejado en sus pupilas dilatadas -. Díselo, díselo y huye… escóndete.

-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?- se frustró Draco y la soltó de su agarre. Caminó hacia un lado y se dejó caer en el sillón en el que ella antes había estado recostada.

-Los va a matar, Pansy. A mi madre…

-Por favor, – le suplicó ella, arrodillándose frente a él y poniéndole las manos sobre las rodillas – si sólo tienes 17 años… ¿Crees que va a cumplir su palabra? ¿Crees que no los va a matar de todos modos?

Silencio. No dijo nada, sabía que Pansy tenía razón. Pero no podía escucharla, no quería hacerlo. Él sabía que era muy probable que muriera. Alguien, quien fuera, de cualquiera de los dos bandos, lo mataría. Tanto si cumplía su misión como si no. Draco la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos tanta angustia, que creyó estar mirándose al espejo.

Pansy tenía los ojos azules anegados en lágrimas y la piel pálida por el frío. Draco no lo lograría. Dumbledore era un mago poderoso, demasiado poderoso. Si ni siquiera Voldemort, casi igualmente poderoso que él, había logrado tener una ventaja…

-¿Me puedes prometer algo?- le preguntó él, con la voz ronca y temblorosa. Ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Prométeme… por favor, prométeme que no estarás con nadie más. Que no dejarás que nadie más te haga… Mierda, Pansy, sólo promételo.

-Draco, por favor… - rogó ella, pero Draco la puso en pie al mismo tiempo que si y la beso torpemente, sin atinar muy bien a su boca, mientras tomaba el rostro de Pansy y lo aprisionaba entre sus manos.

Tambaleándose un poco, la guío hasta la pared y la estrelló contra la piedra. Draco podía sentir las lágrimas de Pansy mojando sus mejillas, sus labios férreamente apretados impidiéndole el paso y sus manos frías en las de él, tratando de liberar su rostro sin realmente lograrlo.

Draco se apartó de ella para tomar aire y Pansy sintió sus manos, grandes y varoniles, enterrarse en su negro cabello y sus labios en su cuello.

-No, Draco, no hagas esto- le dijo ella, justo cuando sintió sus dientes enterrarse en su piel, pero él pareció no escucharla. Después sus manos abandonaron su cabello y se deslizaron ágilmente bajo su sweater, tocando frenéticamente su torso y caderas, manchándolos de sangre y haciendo que sus poros se erizasen a su contacto.

-Déjame escaparme, Pansy… sólo esta vez – le susurró al oído y ella se estremeció y casi gimió, no porque le haya mordido el lóbulo, si no porque ese no era, para nada, el tono normal de su voz.

-Déjame Draco, apártate – lloriqueó, y, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, lo empujó de si.

Draco trastabillo hacia atrás, la miró asustado y de sus ojos asombrados escaparon las primeras lágrimas. Todo hubiera podido ser tan fácil. Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, muerto de miedo. Sólo tenía 17 años…

Pansy caminó hacia él, y, arrodillándose a su lado, se abrazó de Draco por el cuello. Y él la estrechó con tanta fuerza y con tanto miedo, que Pansy lloró. Lloró al descubrir que ella era lo único a lo que él podía aferrarse.

-Tengo que hacerlo… - le dijo, como tratando de convencerse a si mismo – tengo que, nos matará.

-No, no lo hagas- suplicó ella, tomando el rostro de Draco con sus manos y repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su superficie. - Escapa… huye.

-No puedo, Pansy- se resignó, apartándola suavemente de él.

Pansy lo miró a los ojos y le besó la boca, lentamente, haciéndole creer que ella estaría ahí para él, por él, siempre.

Pero entonces se les acabo el aire y se tuvieron que separar, apartar sus cuerpos del otro. Y Draco se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para que hiciese lo mismo. Y Pansy la tomó sólo para soltarla al minuto siguiente, cuando él salió por la pared de piedra después de darle un último beso en el dorso de la mano. Porque Pansy sabía que Draco había dejado ahí todas sus esperanzas, llevándose sólo sus temores a cuestas. Y lo torturarían, lo asecharían y nadie estaría ahí para protegerlo. Porque Draco había emprendido un viaje hacia la muerte y Pansy ya no tendría jamás ni paz, ni tranquilidad hasta que él volviera. Pero, hasta entonces, para ella todo había terminado.

* * *


End file.
